The Vampire Strikes Back!
by Flora216
Summary: Corey books a gig in a new hotel in Peaceville! But little do the band know what's happening in there...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Grojband fans! I'm Flora216!**

**This my first Grojband fanfiction and I would appreciate if you support me with some reviews!**

**Lots of my stories will be my ideas for episodes for Grojband!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The episode starts with Kin working on something. He put on a mask and started welding, then put wires together and took a bunch of light bulbs and Kon and Laney were watching the whole time.

"And finished!" said Kin in success.

"And what did you exactly finish?" asked Laney.

Kon removed the cloth of the thing and revealed a machine with light bulbs in different colors on it.

"Ta-da!" said Kin.

"And again, what did you exactly finish?" said Laney not impressed.

"Its Grojband very own laser lights machine!" said Kin.

"Cool!" said Kon and ran up to the machine.

"Does this button activate it!?" said Kon about to press the button but Kin quickly smacked his hand.

"No! Don't press that button! You want to be blind bro!?" said Kin.

"What's the problem?" asked Laney.

"This laser machine has lasers as strong as sunlight and so bright that it can light up a football field!" said Kin showing his blueprint of his invention to show how it works.

"So, you want to blind our audience?" said Laney.

"Not with my super dark sunglasses I invented!" said Kin and put on the sunglasses.

"They're so dark that no one can see anything with them except our Grojband killer light show!" said Kin while moving around with his sunglasses and hit his face in the garage door and fell and Corey came in.

"Hey guys! I booked us a gig in the new hotel in Peaceville!" said Corey and shown the hotel flyer and on it was a Halloween theme hotel with bats flying around it. Laney leaned closer to the flyer.

"The Vampire Hotel?" said Laney confused.

"Vampires!?" said Kin and Kon together holding each other in fear.

"Yeah! We are going to perform in the new opening of the hotel and if goes great we'll perform there every week!" said Corey and then spotted the laser machine.

"Woah!" said Corey and came up to the machine.

"That is so cool! Our very own laser lights machine! Does this button activate it?" said Corey excitedly about to press the button and Kin quickly smacked his hand.

"No button pressing without special sunglasses!" said Kin with garlic necklace and Corey looked confused.

"What's with a garlic accessory dude?" asked Corey.

"Hello! We're performing in a vampire hotel! A hotel with vampires!" said Kin eating garlic.

"Yeah! Everyone knows that the only thing vampire do is sucking the blood of their victims!" said Kon also with a garlic necklace and eating garlic.

"Oh come on, vampires are not real" said Laney.

"And you know what also not real? Our lyrics for the concert, Corey" said Laney toward Corey.

"Chill Lanes, we have like until night fall for the concert" said Corey.

"Um… Core?" said Laney and pointed outside and he turned around.

The screen shows a night with a full moon and wolf howls.

"Oh… so let's practice in the hotel than" said Corey with a nervous smile.

"All right, we're all set" said Kin and the screen shows him and Kon dressed up like vampire hunters.

"What's with the get up?" asked Corey.

"All vampire hunters need to have the look" said Kon lifted his collar vest and hit himself.

"The only look you have is the look of a fashion disaster" said Trina coming down the stairs with Mina.

"You better not get in my way while we'll be in that new hotel!" said Trina.

"Why are you going?" asked Corey.

"Cuz, Nick Mallory is going to be the new hotel opening" said Trina with dreamy eyes and hearts floated.

"Plus, the hotel is in a suppose to be 'hunted by vampires' so it's the perfect opportunity for hand holding while looking around! So you better not ruin this for me with your stupid music!" threatened Trina.

"Um Trina, I don't think I want to go to a hunted hotel" said Mina shaking.

"Then who will make it look hunted, which is not, without you screaming in fear to look like it's really hunted and let me hold Nick's hand!?" Complained Trina and Mina sighed and they got in the car and drove away.

"Well let's go" said Corey.

"Alright, but first let's stop at the church, we need to get some crosses and holy water" said Kin and Kon pulled a stroller with lots of bottles.

***Wicked cool transition!***

Grojband was inside the hotel and looked like a real hunted hotel.

"Creepy!" said the boys.

"Welcome to the vampire hotel!" welcomed Barny with a bat hat.

"Hey Barny, wicked cool hotel!" complimented Corey.

"Thank you, but thank my associate, Vlad!" said Barny and from the shadows a man in a suit, cape and white hair appeared and Kin and Kon flinched in fear.

"Welcome to the vampire hotel! I'm the owner of the hotel, Vlad Drac- I mean Manula" said Vlad in a Russian accent and shook the hands of the band and Kin and Kon shakily shook his hand.

"Hope you'll have a nice stay and the concert will be as you kids say 'cool' " said Vlad.

"It will rock!" said Corey and suddenly and a girl appeared out of nowhere, she had long black hair tied up in a pony tail and blue eyes and wore Goth clothes.

"Oh, look who came, allow me to introduce my daughter Berta Drac- Uh Manula, it would be great if you make friends with her" said Vlad.

"Nice to mean you" said Berta.

"You too Berta, the name's Corey and these are Laney, Kin and Kon, hope you like our concert!" said Corey and shook her hand.

Berta looked at Corey with a smile and heart eyes and Corey's background in her eyes was pink with floating hearts.

"Y-yeah…" said Berta looking romantically at Corey and Corey looked confused.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Corey rubbing his face.

"Uh? Oh! No nothing!" said Berta and released her grip from his hand.

"If you want I can personally show you the hotel Corey" sighed Berta romantically.

"And the rest of us too" said Laney looked a little mad.

"Yeah sure" said Berta without taking off her eyes of Corey and Corey smiled nervously and Laney looked even madder.

Kin and Kon looked around and saw a portrait of Vlad.

"Nice painting Vlad. I didn't even know they still make 19th century paintings anymore" said Kin in a suspicious tone at Vlad.

"Yeah and I didn't know that your painter is Leonardo Dicaprio!" said Kon.

"Da Vinci" corrected Kin.

"Him too!" said Kon.

"Gentleman, I took that painting 10 years ago and Leonardo is a common name it's just a coincidence" said Vlad.

"10 years ago huh? You look like-"

"Really young!" Kon cut off Kin and Kin hit his head.

"I was gonna say like he haven't aged a bit!" said Kin.

"That too!" said Kon and Kin just groaned.

"I have a strict diet, now if you don't mind, I have business to attend to" said Vlad and walked away.

"Business huh? Let's follow him Kon, wanna join in Laney?" asked Kin.

"No thanks, I think I'll keep an eye on daddy's girl" said Laney in anger.

"Right! If the dad's a vampire then the daughter is a vampire too! Great idea Laney!" said Kon.

"Yeah… That…" said Laney and watched the giggling Berta with her arms around Corey's arm and one of the floating hearts above Berta's head, floated above Laney and she snatched it and crushed it.

In the same area, Trina spotted Nick.

"Hi Nick! What do you think of this hotel? Totally lame right-"

"Nick Mallory thinks the vampire hotel is cool" said Nick.

"Like me too! But also so scared of it because it's suppose to be hunted by vampires" said Trina and looked around and frowned.

"I said it's supposed to be hunted by vampires!" yelled Trina and Mina ran to her side.

"Mina! How tots great to see you! Don't you have something to say!?" said Trina in anger.

"Uh, what exactly?" asked Mina confused.

"What I texted you!" said Trina while gritting her teeth and Mina looked at her phone.

"Oh! 'AHHHH! I think I saw a vampire!' " read Mina.

"Oh no! Nick, I'm so scared! I need you to hold my hand so-" said Trina trying to hold Nick's hand but she held air and saw Nick was gone. She gritted her teeth in anger and looked at Mina.

"On the bright side, at least I can sell it next time" said Mina nervously.

"You better! Or else you'll wish that a vampire was here if you don't!" threatened Trina and she and Mina walked away looking for Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

***A montage with music***

Berta was showing Corey some perfume in the hotel souvenir shop, she spread in the air and Corey sniffed it and seemed to like it and Berta giggled, Laney was watching from the side and saw a skunk that came out of nowhere and smiled, Berta pointed at a perfume and Corey lifted it up and Berta closed her eyes smiling and a green smoke was sprayed on her and the screen shows Laney with a skunk in her hands and Berta screamed and sprayed herself with perfumes to get rid of the stank, Corey chuckled a little of Laney's prank.

Vlad walked across the hall and as he passed by Kin's head popped out of the left plant pot and Kon's head popped out of right plant pot watching Vlad with binoculars and Vlad turned around and they hid back, Vlad shrugged and walked away and Kin was in the right pot and Kon was on the left pot when they popped out of the pots.

Corey showed Berta how he plays his guitar and she smiled and hearts floated above her head and Corey gave her a try on the guitar, Laney frowned and turned the amp to max and as Berta played a string on the guitar, the screen shown an explosion and Berta, Corey and Laney were covered in smoke dust and Corey laughed and gave a thumbs up to Laney and she gave him back and Berta looked at her in anger.

Kin and Kon were under a carpet and crawled after Vlad, Vlad turned around and they hid in a big lump and he shrugged and kept walking and as Kin and Kon were about to follow him, a herd of people came their way and they were stumped all over and when the dust cleared it showed Kin and Kon twitching in pain with their carpet torn and footprints all over them.

***End of montage***

"I had a lot of fun Corey" said Berta with her arms around Corey's arm.

"Even with the minor set-back" said Berta and darted her eyes at Laney and she returned the glare.

"Great to hear, so we'll see you at the concert?" said Corey as he tried to free himself from Berta's grip.

"Sure! But, can you come over to my room for a sec I want to show you something" said Berta and came in her room and Laney pulled Corey a side.

"I don't trust her, she had a crazy look in her eyes" said Laney.

"What? Come on Lanes" said Corey.

"I'm serious! She's been clinging to you and looking at you like as if she was a tiger and you were a burger platter!" said Laney in frustration.

"You pushed her out of the hotel balcony and she's the one who's crazy?" said Corey.

"Hey! She landed safely in the crocodile infested lake" protested Laney.

"Okay, whatever you say fella, but cool it with the pranks, remember that her dad owns the place and if she gets mad we might lose our gig" stated Corey and Laney frowned.

"Fine" said Laney in defeat.

"See ya later" said Corey and came in Berta's room and Laney walked away sad.

"So what did you want to show me Berta?" asked Corey and the door slammed shut on its own and the room got dark as Corey had a mix expression of fright and surprise.

"Um, Berta? What's going on?" asked Corey and he turned around and the screen showed a pair of red eyes and fangs that leaped on to the screen and all went black.

Elsewhere, Vlad came into the bathroom and started to floss his teeth and in the stalls Kin came out of the toilet and looked above the stall.

"I see him Kon" said Kin and heard gurgle sounds from the toilet and started to plunge the toilet and Kon came out.

" *Gasp* thanks bro!" said Kon in relief and Kin pulled him above the stall to see Vlad.

"I'm getting bored of spying on him; he had shown no signs of being a vampire! I think we-"

"Na-na-na-na" Kon cut him off.

"What is it buddy?" asked Kin and Kon pointed shakily at Vlad and Kin looked closer and saw that the floss line was the only seen thing in the mirror!

"H-H-He has no reflection!" yelled Kin and Vlad spotted them and the flinched in fear.

"AHHHHHHH! Kin and Kon screamed and fled out of the bathroom and screamed like maniacs.

"VAMPIRE!" they shouted across the hall.

Trina found Nick and ran to him.

"Hi Nick! How nice to unexpectedly to bump into you! I was so scared to walk in this vampire hunted hotel alone" said Trina and looked around and looked mad now.

"I said this vampire hunted hotel!" yelled Trina and heard screaming and the screen shows Kin and Kon running away in fear.

"VAMPIRE!" Kin and Kon shouted and ran across Trina and she spun from their speed as they kept running.

"Not what I expected but I'll take it!" said Trina to herself.

"Oh no Nick! There are real vampires in the hotel! I need you to hold my hand to make me feel safe!" said Trina and was holding her hand out.

"Nick Mallory goes with the flow. If vampires want to be here, Nick's okay with that. It must be fun to be an immortal vampire, so much time to spent." said Nick and walked away and Trina's eyes lit up.

"Immortal? As in never age!? If I become a vampire and Nick turns into one too, we will literally be together forever! Squeal!" cheered Trina.

"AHHHHH! I think I saw a vampire!" fake screamed Mina as she ran to Trina.

"Good timing Mina! That what I would have said if you were hear 5 MINUTES AGO!" yelled Trina.

"S-Sorry Trina…" said Mina shakily.

"Like whatever! Change of plans! Corey's wonder hunters just yelled they saw a vampire, so we are going to find him and turn me and Nick into vampires! And we can be together forever!" said Trina.

"And if I turn into a vampire too we'll be BFF's for reals!" said Mina excited.

"Sure whatever" said Trina as she and Mina walked away.

Laney walked across the hall and heard screaming.

"AHHHHH! VAMPIRE!" yelled Kin and Kon and tackled Laney and all three of them fell.

"Kin? Kon? What happened?" asked Laney.

"We!" said Kin.

"Followed Vlad!" completed Kon.

"We were in pots!"

"Almost caught!"

"We were stepped on!"

"Lots of owwies!"

"And we saw!"

"No reflection!"

"AHHHHH!" screamed Kin and Kon and Laney slapped them both back to reality.

"Slow down! What are trying to say?!" asked Laney and Kin and Kon looked at each other.

"Vlad's a vampire!" they shouted together.

"What?" asked Laney in disbelief.

"It's true! We saw him in the bathroom!" said Kin.

"He had no reflection! It was like the time that mirror in the garage and I couldn't see myself!" said Kon

"That was a window" said Laney.

"Oh, well that explains why I saw the neighborhood through it" said Kon

"Wait, if what you're saying is true, than Berta is a vampire too!" said Laney in shock.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop them! Core ideas!" said Kin and then looked around.

"Where's Corey?" asked Kin.

"With Berta" said Laney.

"Oh" said Kon and than a clock ticks were heard and then hit them the realization.

"COREY!" they yelled together and ran across the hall.

"How could you leave him alone with a vampire?!" complained Kin.

"First rule in a vampire movie: Never leave someone alone with a suspected person to be a vampire!" said Kon.

"Like I knew she was Dracula's daughter!" protested Laney.

"Oh, so that's what Vlad tried to say!" said Kon.

They stopped in front of Berta's room and Kon tried to open it.

"It's locked!" said Kon.

"I have a lock pick, it will take a few minutes-" Kin was cut off from door kick noise that Laney kicked open.

"Or you can do that" said Kin and the three of them came in and Laney tore everything apart looking for Corey and Kin and Kon just watched in shock and dodged items and when Laney was done it was barely a room.

"No trace of Corey or Berta" said Laney.

"Did somebody call me?" said a voice from behind them at the room entrance revealing Corey back and the three screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

"What!? Why are screaming!?" said Corey back with his hands in defense, Kon grabbed a mirror and put it in front of Corey's face.

"What am I looking at?" asked Corey holding the mirror.

"That's the point, you can't look! Because you're a vampire!" said Kin and the screen shows Corey's face: pale, fangs and shocked red eyes as Corey realized his situation.

"What!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

"NO NO NO NO!" yelled Corey walking around panicking.

"I can't be a vampire! I'm too young to be dead! Or undead! So many things I want to do and lots of them in the day light!" yelled Corey and Laney slapped him back to reality.

"Core! Calm down! Tell us what happened!" said Laney shaking Corey back and forth.

"I don't know! I remember coming into Berta's room and the next thing I know I woke up in the room next door" stated Corey and than a figure came out.

"I see you're awake" said the voice and startled the band and the figure revealed to Berta now with red eyes.

"I knew there was something odd about you! You turned Corey into a vampire!" yelled Laney.

"Well duh! How can I marry Corey if he's not a vampire?" said Berta.

"Marry!?" said the band together in shock.

"Ah yes!" said a voice startling the band revealing Vlad.

"My daughter finally picked her husband! After we take control of this town we'll plan out your wedding!" said Vlad excitedly.

"Woah! Woah! Wait! I barely know her! Not enough to marry at the very least!" protested Corey.

"Oh don't worry son, when you'll be the vampire king of this town, it will change your mind!" said Vlad patting Corey's shoulder.

"And what did you mean by control this town?" asked Laney.

"We're vampires! We control people by hypnosis! Duh!" said Berta.

"Now that you mention it, me and Kon did see people walking around like zombies with red eyes" said Kin and a flashback flashed of when Kin and Kon were screaming and people with glowing red eyes walked around like zombies.

"I thought it was just part of the hotel advertizing" said Kon.

"Well because you're the groom's friends we'll keep your minds until the wedding" said Vlad patting Laney's head who obviously didn't like it.

"Well I'll see you around, my love" giggled Berta and Corey looked disgusted and she and Vlad walked away.

"Enough that I'm a vampire, there's no way I'm getting married!" complained Corey.

"Obviously! Those vampires are going down! Kin! Kon! How do we do it?!" said Laney determent.

"Well, vampire's worst enemy is the sun, so we need to expose them to the sun and it has a bonus effect, if the master is dead, his vampire victims turn back to normal!" said Kin.

"Yes!" cheered Corey but then looked confused.

"But how will we get sunlight? It's night out" stated Corey.

"True, but we do have-" said Kin and the screen zoomed out a bit.

"Grojband's laser light machine!" said Kin and Kon together showing the machine.

"Nice! We can do a killer light show at the concert that will vaporize the Dracula's' and turn me back to my handsome self!" cheered Corey.

"Except we don't have lyrics" stated Laney.

"Agh! How hard is it to find a vampire!?" yelled a noise and the band looked out the door and saw Trina and Mina.

"Trina are you sure you want to do this? Once you're a vampire you can't turn back" said Mina.

"Tots sure! If Nick is going to be a vampire so am I! We are going to be so BFGFFAE!" said Trina excitedly.

"What?" asked Mina confused.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend forever and ever! Duh!" said Trina and she and Mina walked away.

"So Trina wants to be a vampire huh?" smirked Corey and the band came in the room again.

"That's perfect! We'll make her wish come true and once she's a vampire and find out I'm a vampire too…" said Corey.

"She'll realize she'll be stuck forever with you!" said Kin.

"She'll freak out!" said Kon.

"To one way ticket to diary town!" said Laney.

"Operation turn Trina into a vampire and destroy the Dracula's' with our killer light show and turn me back to normal and save the town people is a *inhales* go!" announced Corey.

***Vampire skull transition!* **

Corey ran to Berta.

"Hey Berta my *gulp* sweetie! Can you do me a favor?" asked Corey.

"Yes my love?" smiled Berta with hearts floating above her head and Corey looked disgusted and pushed her a little back.

"I want my sister to attend the wedding but because only vampires and mindless slaves can attend so-"

"You want me to turn her into a mindless slave?"

"I was going for turning her into a vampire"

"Okay whatever you want dear" giggled Berta as she lined her finger across Corey's face much for Corey's dismay.

"Great!" said Corey moving her finger from his face.

"See you at the concert!" said Berta and walked away and Corey pulled his phone out.

"I convinced Berta, now I need Trina in the concert" said Corey.

Trina and Mina walked in the hall and Kin ran in front of them.

"Agh! What do you want Corey's loser friend!?" asked Trina.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that we are going to perform soon" said Kin.

"Like I care, why would I want to go to my brother's lame concert?" said Trina as she walked away.

"What if I told you that Nick Mallory was there?" said Kin and Trina stopped and turned around.

"Nick Mallory!? EEP! MINA! We are going to my brother's concert! NOW!" said Trina and pulled Mina and ran.

"Trina is on her way to the concert" said Kin.

"Now all we need is to wait" said Corey.

In the concert the mindless townspeople were there and Vlad was smiling.

"Ah! I love the sight of mindless slaves in the night!" said Vlad with satisfaction and saw the band.

"Ah Corey! My son! I'm looking forward to your concert!" said Vlad.

"Yeah! It will be a killer!" said Corey and winked to the band and they started to put the special sunglasses that Kin made on everyone (expect Vlad and Berta of course).

Trina and Berta were looking around and bumped into each other.

"Agh! Watch where you're going!" said Trina.

"You watch where you're- wait are you Trina by any chance?" said Berta.

"Why yes I am!" said Trina with a hair flip.

"Supers! I'm Berta and I'm a vampire and-" said Berta and Trina lights lit up.

"Vampire!? For reals!? Tots! Bite me right now so I can turn Nick to a vampire and be together forever!" said Trina in excitement and Berta shrugged and bit her (in the show it would probably make a screen card with the word 'bite') black smoke cleared revealing Trina as a vampire.

"YAY! I'm a vampire! Now I can turn Nick to a vampire too!" cheered Trina.

"And then all of us will be together!" said a voice revealing Corey and Trina was shocked by his appearance.

"Corey!? Why do you like a-"

"Vampire? Because I'm one too!" said Corey

"WHAT!?" said Trina in shock.

"Yup! And now that you're a vampire, we can stay a family! Forever and ever!" smiled Corey.

(Diary mode music starts to kick in)

"Corey's a vampire too? If we're both vampires, we never age, which means I have to stand Corey FOREVER AND EVER!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Trina and entered diary mode.

Trina took a pen and her diary and started writing in it with an angry expression. Flames lit as she wrote. Flames burst everywhere in the hotel. The pen's flames were dying down as Trina finished writing and Corey caught the diary and put on Trina the sunglasses as she landed.

Mina walked over to Trina.

"Gasp Trina! You're a vampire! Does that mean we're going to be BFF's for reals if you bite me now?" asked Mina.

"Not in the mode!" said Trina as she shoved Mina's face.

"So when will you be in a good mode?" asked Mina.

"NEVER!" yelled Trina and fell over because she couldn't see a thing in the sunglasses.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" said Corey and threw Mina's glasses and gave her the sunglasses and Corey came to the stage.

"Before we start we have a special light show!" said Corey and put the sunglasses as so did the band.

"LIGHT!?" shouted Vlad and Berta.

Kin pressed the button and lasers were shot everywhere in the hotel.

"HHHHHIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" hissed Vlad and Berta and turned to ash and black smoke appeared on Corey and he turned back to normal and Trina too, much for her happiness, and so did the townspeople.

"Yes! Goodbye undead! And hello the living! Are you ready to rock!?" announced Corey and everyone cheered.

(The band starts to play with the laser light machine)

**Corey: **Eyy!

Lost in the dark it's midnight!

**Kin, Kon and Laney:** Midnight!

**Corey:** Stuck in between I can't hide!

**Kin, Kon and Laney:** Can't hide!

**Corey:** Everywhere I turn they're out to get me on their side!

I'm freaking out in my-my-my-my-my mind!

There's something in the air!

Shadows everywhere!

Never been so scared beware!

Bewar-ar-ar-ar are!

I got my scream on!

I feel the vibe!

**Kin, Kon and Laney:** Oh yeah!

**Corey:** I'm torn between there and here!

I got to choose the side!

I'm on before the break of dawn!

**Kin, Kon and Laney:** Yeah!

**Corey: **I got my scream on!

**Kin, Kon and Laney:** Oh yeah!

**Corey:** I feel the vibe!

Yeah and I'm torn between there and here!

I got to choose the side!

I'm on before the break of dawn!

**Kin, Kon and Laney:** Yeah!

**Corey:** I got my scream on!

After the concert, Barny came up to the band.

"Thanks for saving the town Corey! Who knew there were really vampires in the vampire hotel huh? How about playing here in the new opening of the hotel?" said Barny.

"No need to thank us Barny and I don't think we're a hotel band" said Corey and a spotlight on him.

"We may have rocked the hotel but we did it with a price, two vampires have been turned to ash who knows what their unbeaten hearts were really seeking? Was it that they hated the living because they were different from them? Or was it really that they just wanted someone that they could call a friend?" said Corey and the spotlight was gone.

"You know if you leave the vampire part it could be really good lyrics" said Laney.

"Yeah, I get it a lot from you" said Corey and water was splashed on him.

"Cough! Cough! Kin! Kon!" complained Corey as he saw that Kin and Kon were holding holy water bottles.

"Sorry, we wanted to double check you're not a vampire anymore" smiled Kin and Kon nervously.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" said Corey to the screen and pulled down a garage door.

* * *

**And cut! The first part** **of the episode is done because in one episode there's two parts and I'm doing like a Halloween special for Grojband! Oh and if you want to hear how the song's beat is, it's lyrics from China Anne McClain:"I Got My Scream On!" just imagine Grojband is playing it and Corey singing it. **

**See ya in the next part!** **Flora216 out! ;)**


End file.
